Firestar's Choice
by FirestarAndGreystripe
Summary: Firestar goes on a patrol and finds a injured she-cat with no clan scent near Riverclan. He brings the stranger to the camp to heal, but dustpelt has a plan to seperate Sandstrom and Firestar once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors except Palmcloud**

 **Author's note: This takes place before Sandstorm has kits.**

Firestar woke up with gentle rays of light seeping through the lichen. Sandstorm was sleeping soundly next to him.

He gently got up and walked out. Most of Thunderclan was already up. Firestar walked over to Graystripe who was enjoying a

vole. "Hey Graystripe, our fresh kill pile is running low. Want to go on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure Firestar, who should we bring with us?"

"Hmm what about Brackenfur? he hasn't been hunting for moons. He could sharpen his skills."

"Okay, I'll get him." The gray warrior meowed

At Sunhigh, Firestar, Graystripe, and Brackenfur were walking back to camp with their jaws stuffed with fresh kill. Firestar

dropped his fresh kill on the ground. "Hang on guys I need to take a drink buy the stream." Firestar walked through the bushes

to the stream at Riverclan's border. Firestar's eyes widen as he saw a pale gray she-cat laying on the ground injured. He walked

over to the gray tabby. He didn't scent any clan scent on her. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and started dragging her back

to where Graystripe and Brackenfur were waiting. The two cats jumped back as they saw the pale grey cat."who's that!?" they both hissed.

"I don't know, but she is injured and we have to help her." Fireheart meowed as he was carrying the grey tabby.

"The clan won't like this firestar..." Brackenfur mewed.

When the cats got back no one noticed them because they were eating what was left of the fresh kill pile. Graystripe and Brackenfur

went to restock the pile as Firestar brought the injured tabby to Cinderpelt's den. Cinderpelt was busy checking her herbs. Firestar

laid down the injured cat and walked over to her. "Cinderpelt! Come here. I found this cat in the woods and she is injured." Cinderpelt

jumped when she heard Firestar.

"Firestar! you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Cinderpelt, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. just be more careful next time. So what's the problem?"

"This she-cat was injured at the Riverclan border. The weird thing is that she doesn't have a clan scent."

Cinderpelt walked over to the she-cat and looked at her wounds."She will be fine. She needs to rest in my den though."

Firestar nodded and dipped his head to thank the medicine cat. Firestar walked out and saw Greystripe and Cloudtail eating

some fresh kill. He padded over to them and sat down. "Did you tell Cloudtail the news Greystripe?" Cloudtail perked his ears

and glared at Greystripe.

"Tell me what?" The white warrior hissed.

Greystripe looked at Cloudtail then at Firestar. "Maybe you should announce it at the Highrock firestar."

Firestar nodded "Yeah i should, but i need to eat first. I'm starving!"

That's the first chapter! I'm working on the second one and it should come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Firestar climbed onto the rock and called out to his clan. "Cats of Thunderclan! All cats old enough to

catch their own prey come below the the Highrock for a clan meeting.". Cats came from the Warriors den and grouped

below the Highrock. "We found a injured she-cat at the riverclan border. We are going to take care of her until she

can fend for herslef." At first there were grunts of disagrrement then the cats walked away back the what they were

doing.

Firestar decided to go to to Cinderpelt's den to see how the she-cat was doing. When he walked in, Cinderpelt

walked over to him. "Firestar, the cat you found is getting better. would you like to talk to her?" she mewed.

Firestar nodded."yes, it's good to hear that she is feeling better." Firestar walked over to the she-cat that was

eating poppy seeds. the she-cat looked up at Firestar. "hello, are you the leader?" she mewed.

"Yes. I'm Firestar. who are you and where are you from?." Firestar meowed as sternly as he could.

"I'm Palmcloud and I used to be in Riverclan but Leopardstar has a grudge against me so i was exiled." Palmcloud mewed.

"You are allowed to stay in Thunderclan as long as you don't commit any crimes against us." before Palmcloud could answer,

Firestar already walked away. Dustpelt watched them from the warrior's den with an idea forming up in his mind.

When Cinderpelt left the camp to gather more herbs, Dustpelt walked into her den and nudged Palmcloud awake."what is it?

Cinderpelt said I need to rest."she yawned.

"I saw the way you look at Firestar. You want to be his mate and I can help" Dustpelt meowed quietly.

Palmcloud looked up at Dustpelt. "Really?"

"You just have to follow my plan" He told Palmcloud what he had in mind.

A few days later, Firestar went out on a hunting patrol and Sandstorm was picking a vole from the fresh kill pile.

Dustpelt padded over to her. "Hey do you want to eat together? It's been moons since we spent time together." Dustpelt meowed.

"Sure!" Sandstorm walked over to Dustpelt and began munching on her vole. When Firestar came back and was looking at their

direction, Dustpelt wrapped his tail around Sandstorm's.

Firestar's eyes widen with shock and walked over to them. "So you love him don't you!'

Sandstorm then realized that Dustpelt's tail was around hers. "Firestar, it's not what it seems! I was so busy eating I didn't

notice!" she mewed desperately.

"Enjoy your new mate Sandstorm!" Fireheart hissed. He stomped off back to his den.

"Dustpelt! Why did you do this? You have Ferncloud!"

 _You deserve more than a kittypet_. Dustpelt thought.

 **How did you like this chapter? I'm working on chapter 3 soon!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but I do own Palmcloud.**

The day after Firestar had saw Sandstorm with dustpelt, Sandstorm was walking out of the warrior's den to see if she could reason with Fireheart. When she was about to reach his den she saw Firestar sharing tounges with Palmcloud. Sandstrom was on the verge of crying. She padded up to them to see if Firestar would still listen. "Firestar, please dont be with that...that rouge! I love you Firestar!"

Firestar just glared at her. "After what I saw yesterday you expect me to believe that?"

"Dustpelt tricked me! I was too busy eating that I didn't notice!" she mewed desperately

Palmcloud cut in before Firestar could say anying. "Firestar love, lets leave. I don't want this day to be gloomy with your ex-mate wanting you back." Firestar nodded and walked away with Palmcloud. Sandstorm decided not to bother them anymore for now so she went to Cinderpelt's den. Cinderpelt was checking on Longtail to see what was wrong with his eyes because his eye sight was getting worse by the day. When Sandstorm walked in, Cinderpelt padded over to her. "I'm sorry about Firestar but you need to let him know that you love him. also get that Palmcloud get out of here cause she may seem like she has no scent but when she came back from hunting patrol I smelled a faint trace Shadowclan on her. She is up to something." The gray she-cat mewed. "I have to see to longtail. He might have to retire early because he is turning as blind as a newborn kit!"

At Sunhigh, Sandstorm was at sunning rocks to think of a plan to get Firestar to be her mate again. Then it hit her, She needs to get a new mate to bring the jealousy out of Firestar and the best way to make Firestar jealous was to be mates with his best friend, Graystripe. She started padding her way back to camp to see if the gray warrior was at camp. luckily he was, he sat at the warriors den munching on a plump rabbit. Sandstorm walked over to him and talked with her voice sweet as honey. "Hello Graystripe dear, mind if we share this rabbit?"

"S-sure Sandstorm." Graystripe stammered. Sandstorm sat down next to Graystripe with there pelts touching. She took a bite out of the rabbit and she heard Graystripe purring. Sandstorm hates toying with Graystripes emotions since he lost Silverstream but this was the only way to get Firestar to love her again.

When Firestar came back to camp with Palmcloud, Sandstorm moved closer to Graystripe and started nuzzleing him. Sandstorm saw a flicker of emotion in Firestar's eyes. Sanstorm knew what that emotion was. _Jealousy_.

 **Wow that turned out shorter than I thought. Anyway, Will Firestar love Sandstorm again? What will happen to Graystripe? What is Palmcloud planning? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
